Little Leviathan
by KxS
Summary: There's a LOT of insanity going on with all these new characters just appearing around Chris Thorndyke's mansion! Two dragons, an surfer dude, a thief, and a hedgehog from outer space...and two new inventions from the Dr. Rated T for Chris jokes.


**Hey, guys! I have, like…other OCs, so I decided to get in a story on them, starting with my very first OC…*drumroll* Leiva Keeka! This takes place in the Sonic X-verse, so expect a LOT of Chris teasing :D Also, I will use POVs for the story, since there are so many characters XD**

She had a future. She had just started High School and she was already doing great. She had friends, a life, and a family that loved her. This…was all going to change.

**Chapter 1: A Change of Plans**

A girl at the age of 14 was walking along a lake. It was a peaceful scene, the sun was setting and the sky looked like it was just being painted by the hand of God, His paintbrush having the colors orange, pink, and yellow.

Leiva smiled. This day couldn't get any better.

So it got worse.

She started to feel faint and dizzy. The colors of the world had become distorted. And soon, she fell over and became unconscious. Right next to where she lay, a green gem was lying beside her. No one saw it, and no one noticed Leiva Keeka fall, for only mere minutes afterward, she vanished.

-POV Time!-

I was just taking a morning run. Yup, nothing like running. Anything to get away from that boy I have to live with. Seriously, he gives me a case of the heeber-creepers every time he gets close to me.

Soon, I passed by something orange lying beside the near-by lake. "Woah!" I told myself as I screeched to a halt. I then looked back and saw that the orange thing was actually a lizard-ish girl. How long was she there, I wondered.

I walked over to her and poked her. "'Ello, ya there?" I asked her. She was alive, I was sure of that. I poked her again, and still no response. Guess there was only one thing I could do…

I picked her up. "Ack…geez, you're heavy, girl," I complained before I ran back toward Chris' house. I really didn't want to have her near Chris, but a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do.

I soon made it to the mansion and kicked the door. I couldn't open it with my hands, and it seems my foot wasn't going to open it either.

But when the door did open…

"SONIIIIC!"

"ACK!"

Amy had glomped me, making me fall over and drop the lizard girl. "Amy! Get off of me!" I shouted.

The pink hedgehog giggled. "Oh, Sonic, you know you lo-who's that?" she asked, pointing at the orange girl I picked up.

I was finally able to stand up. "No clue. Found her by a lake unconscious," I said, rubbing my nose. Dang, ever since I got to Earth, my nose has been itchy.

"Ooh, so she's a mystery girl? Then let's take her in!" Amy exclaimed, picking up the lizard girl and taking her inside.

"Hey guys! Sonic brought back someone!" she shouted to an empty room. Since this is a mansion, though, sound carries…

"Don't tell me it's a _girl_," Chris Thorndyke complained, walking into the lobby of the place.

"Why are you upset over that?" Amy asked.

The boy humphed and crossed his arms. "Every time he brings in a female fancharacter, she falls in love with him. I don't want more competition."

Amy Rose raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'competition'?"

Chris paused. "…Nothing."

"Enough with the awkwardness, get the girl upstairs," ordered a black hedgehog. Yup, that's the faker, Shadow the hedgehog. He was one bossy son of a fluffernutter, but today he had a point.

Chris seemed to grin. "Oh, maybe we'll be lucky and she'll fall in love with Shadow instead!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Amy rolled her eyes and took the lizard girl upstairs.

"Be careful with the lizard girl, OK?" I told her.

Shadow sighed. "You're an idiot, Sonic. What kind of lizard has outer ears and spikes running down her back? She's _obviously_ a dragon."

I laughed. "That's silly, Shadow. I had a dragon friend a looong time ago, and she was a lot bigger than that."

The hedgehog scoffed, said: "Whatever." And then he went up to the room where Amy put the "dragon" girl.

"Know-it-all…" I said under my breath, soon following the faker.

-In Mobius (POV time over =( )-

"Duuuuuuude! This surfboard is TOTALLY gonna be the best surfboard EVER, bra!"

On the planet of Mobius, two buds were inventing a sort of surfboard (apparently). But it would be able to fly, as well as be waterproof.

There was a blue dragon with a large group of spikes on his head (which looked like one big, jagged spike) taking the shape of a mohawk. He wore a dark-blue bandana around his neck, and knee-high shoes. His eyes were dark-blue, while the spikes down his back were yellow.

His buddy was an eagle with a large group of spiky feathers on his head that would remind you of Sonic's brother, Manic, except they were black at the tips. He had flight feathers on his arms, so he had flight ability. While his body was black, his head was white. He wore nothing but what could be a pair of swimming trunks and flip-flops, which didn't at all match the scenery of a mechanic's workshop.

The dragon nodded at the eagle's exclamation. "It sure is, Kirk. We just need one more thing, and this baby will be good to go!"

"Awwweeeesssooooooome!" The eagle known as Kirk grinned. He was defiantly excited about finishing this surfboard.

The dragon smiled. "Now…where is it?" he asked, looking around the workshop. It was around here somewhere…

"Hey, Hemoth, I found something! I wonder if this'll work…" Kirk placed a green gem in where something else was supposed to be in the surfboard.

"Wait, Kirk, don-!" Hemoth shouted in vain. Kirk had already placed the gem in the surfboard, grabbed the dragon's arm, and got on the board.

"This is gonna be saaaweet! WOOOHOOO!" the eagle shouted, raising a fist in triumph and starting the board.

But in doing this, the board, Kirk, and Hemoth disappeared.

-POV Hemoth-

One minute we were in my friend's dad's workshop, the next we were in the sky of another planet. And strange enough, our surfboard was working. We were cruising the skies like pros, probably catching the eyes of those that lived here.

Though, as I looked down at this city, no one was looking up. It was as if they've seen things like this before.

Or maybe they were too busy with their own lives and businesses to look up.

"DUDE, WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Kirk shouted. I jolted up and looked ahead. There was nothing in front of us. My friend started laughing.

"No worries, bra, I was just tuggin' your string," he said as he looked back at me.

SLAM.

We hit a wall.

As we slid down comically, I realized that this was a wall to a mansion. A nice one, too. Though, sadly, that nice mansion (along with, honestly, Kirk's stupid moment) had wrecked our surfboard.

Now being on the ground, I stood up and brushed myself off. That was going to bruise…

"Aw, come on man…the surfboard is totally wiped out!" Kirk exclaimed in dismay.

I looked toward the eagle. "Don't worry. It looks fixable…guess we're gonna have to work on it again." I looked up at the mansion. "We'll need a place to stay, too."

"On it!" My friend saluted and ran toward the entrance of the mansion.

"Kirk, wait!" I shouted, running after him. I didn't think that a mansion was a good idea…I've seen rich people, and they're snotty. Noses in the air like peacocks, showing off their fantastic colors when there were better things to do, like give money to poor families.

The eagle knocked on the large door and waited. I stopped beside him. "Kirk, what are you doing? You can't ask _rich people_ if you can stay with them! They'll reject us…"

The door was opened, and in front of us stood a yellow, two-tailed fox. He looked at us. "…How can I help you two?" he asked.

I was about to answer when Kirk stepped in front of me. "We, like, crashed our surfboard on your fancy pad here and now we need a place to crash…and a place to rebuild the ride."

The kitsune just ran his fingers along his invisible beard. "Can I see this surfboard? I'm kind of a mechanic, so I can help fix it!"

Kirk smiled. "Gnarly! Come on, I'll show ya!" The eagle grabbed the fox's arm and ran toward the crash site. I looked inside the mansion. It looked nice—so I couldn't help but walk in and close the door behind me.

I walked in further…then heard a scream. I turned toward the stairs and someone ran into me. We both fell over on our bums. When I opened my eyes, though, I could easily forgive whoever I saw.

She was orange of color. She had four hair-like spikes on her head: two short ones on the front left and front right, and two long ones right behind them. Like me, she had yellow spikes running down her back to her tail. She was wearing a shirt with a flame pattern and a red skirt and white sneakers.

But the best feature…her eyes. They were a milk chocolate brown color, and they sparkled as we looked at each other.

No. We weren't looking.

We were gazing.

I could see the very significant sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle of fear and confusion, as time paused for me. But soon, my Twix moment faded and three hedgehogs came down the stairs along with a human boy.

"Don't leave, we don't eve-…"

I looked up; as did the orange dragon in front of me. The three hedgehogs on the stairs were familiar, but I didn't know them. One was blue, had green eyes, and even now looked like he had a 'fast and furious' attitude.

The other was black with red markings and red eyes. He looked completely serious. He reminded me a LOT of a comic hero, like Batman.

Then there was the pink one. She wore a red dress and a red head-band, her eyes as green as the blue one's. Opposite of Batman over there, she looked extremely happy to see what was in front of her.

"Oh, you must be her true love looking for her after a long series of tragic events!" she exclaimed, jumping like a Hannah Montana fan.

The black one shook his head. "I doubt it. By the looks of it, they don't even know each other. Just coincidence."

Damn, he was a downer. But he was right, I had never seen this beau—er, girl before.

The orange dragon stood up. "I have no idea what is going on here…" she told us in a shaky voice. "But…I don't know where I am; let alone what I am at the moment. So, um…I guess I'll stay longer."

I had to be honest; she had a very adorable voice. Not too high, but not too low. It also had a shy tone to it, which made me blush unknowingly.

I stood up and asked a question that probably shouldn't have been asked by me. "So, what's your name?"

She looked at me and blushed madly. I, my face tomato red, backed up a bit to show that I meant no harm.

She looked to the floor then looked back up. "Keeka. Leiva Keeka."

I nodded. "…I'm Hemoth. I, um, don't have a last name, since, er, well…that's another story. Heh."

"DUUUDE! I got myself a new bud!" Kirk shouted, walking in with his arm wrapped around the fox from earlier. "Hemoth, Tails here is a reeeaaall bra, he's gonna help fix our ride, bra!"

Tails smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I am…"

Kirk then spotted Leiva. "Oh-hohoho, looks like Hemmy's found himself a babe~" he sang.

I flushed again. "Kirk, shut it!" I clamped my hand on his beak. "…Yeah, this is Kirk. Best friend. He and I crashed our flying surfboard on the mansion, so we need a place to stay."

The human boy observed us. "Hm…OK! I like a bunch of anthropomorphic animals in my mansion!"

To be honest, I was not sure if I was going to like this guy…

-End of Chapter-

**A.N.**

Alrighty, that's the end of this chappy! Dig that happy crappy? Ya better, sappy! If ya don't I slappy!

**Lol, kidding. But seriously, hope y'all like the story so far! I promise, there will be a plot…at some point when all of the characters are introduced =S See y'all!**

**~KxS**


End file.
